


Nice Spike

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice spike, Kyoutani" Iwaizumi said, slapping the ass of his teammate and returning to his place on the court. It was the beginning of practice, Yahaba and Oikawa stood a little ways apart, setting for the team for spiking practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Spike

"Nice spike, Kyoutani" Iwaizumi said, slapping the ass of his teammate and returning to his place on the court. It was the beginning of practice, Yahaba and Oikawa stood a little ways apart, setting for the team for spiking practice. Iwaizumi made it his practice to not wait in the lines after he did his spike, but to stand near the front and offer tips and praise to his teammates. It was his duty as vice-captain after all. Kyoutani seemed particularly on form that day, his spikes hitting hard, right where he aimed them. 

Because of where he stood, facing the line of his teammates waiting to spike, no one except Iwaizumi really noticed when Kyoutani excused himself, half jogging awkwardly towards the locker room and showers. A few minutes passed, the spikers continuing their practice, and Iwaizumi began to wonder when Kyoutani would come back. He had a history of ditching out and Iwaizumi wasn't inclined to let him run away again, especially not if his power seemed likely to be such an asset. Even if he didn't know it, he was next in line to be Seijou's ace. Iwaizumi excused himself, calling to Oikawa that he had to check on something, and followed Kyoutani back to the locker room. 

A shower was running when he entered, the steam making the air hot and moist and Iwaizumi felt his practice jersey sticking to his chest. As far as he knew no one else had come in, so only one person could be in the shower, unless someone left the water running. Iwaizumi walked quickly, turning the corner towards the showers.

Kyoutani's back was to him, naked, of course, but it wasn't anything Iwaizumi hadn't seen in the baths at training camp. He did notice how Kyoutani's arm was tensed, shoulder muscles stiff where one hand pressed against the wall, as if he was supporting himself. He wondered if Kyoutani was crying. His other arm was hidden, somewhere in front of him.

"Kyoutani." Iwaizumi said, just loud enough to be heard over the shower, "Are you okay?" He tried his best to sound concerned, though it wasn't his strong suit. 

Kyoutani froze. His head turned back towards Iwaizumi as much as he could without moving his shoulders and his face was red. 

The facts of the situation hit him then, quick as a surprise wave: Kyoutani had been jacking off, and this was mortifying.

"I'm sorry." Iwaizumi blurted out, knowing his own face was just as red and he turned quickly to go.

"Wait." Kyoutani's voice was wrecked, softer than it usually was but it cracked. Iwaizumi paused. "What... Was so good about that spike?"

He was confused, but he figured it was an easy enough question to answer. Iwaizumi leaned against the half wall behind him and considered it. Kyoutani's back was fully to him again, but Iwaizumi stared at the wall next to him when he answered.

"Your timing, mostly. You jumped at the right time, and so your spike had more power than it normally would have. Plus you aimed it well, right down the sideline, most receivers wouldn't be able to get that, probably not even a libero." Iwaizumi said, voice gruff and to the point.

He heard a whimper, just barely audible over the water.

"Will you," Kyoutani's voice even worse now, Iwaizumi hardly recognized it, "will you say what you said on the court again. Please."

He thought back, and remembered his idle praise, the same things he'd been saying to the rest of the team after they completed a good spike.

"Nice spike, Kyoutani."

The whimper was louder that time and rose to a moan and Iwaizumi realized he was coming, and when he glanced over Kyoutani's muscles were flexing from shoulders to ass and his chin was tucked against his chest. Iwaizumi felt vaguely dirty, watching and listening, but even more than that he was incredibly turned on by the idea that someone, not just someone but _Kyoutani_ , came just by listening to him praise him. Something about it made him want to try it again, preferably when he didn't have a practice to get back to.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat. "Get dressed, we've still got practice." 

"Mm. Yeah." He sounded dismissive, but sated, and the water was still running. 

"What was that?" Iwaizumi asked, his voice stern, his vice-captain voice. 

"Er. Sorry, sir. I'll be right out." He turned off the water and Iwaizumi smiled and left him to gather himself and get dressed.


End file.
